Hell of a hero
by thedarkmechanicus
Summary: In the span of a short summer Ben Tennyson has saved the day from the threat of aliens, mutants, secret societies, and mages, but nothing like this. After a summoning gone wrong Ben is now trapped in another time without Grandpa or Gwen, and the only way home is to cooperate with the vile creature that took him away, even if it means taking someone else's soul.
1. Chapter 1 - His hero's arrival

June 21st, 2006

"You're not going to get away with this." Tangled in cable, I squirm and struggle. All I have to do is tap the watch.

The summoning circle below me glows bright neon red. Charmcaster sits in a trance at the very center of the pentagram. Smoke swirls around her into a vortex. I can't believe what they are about to do. Stealing magical artifacts are one thing, but this is unbelievable. Hex is actually summoning a demon. A legit demon, in a church library of all places.

"You're already too late boy. The summoning is almost complete. So, let me take my place."

"It doesn't matter if you have that demon. We're going to beat you just like the last time!" I shout back.

"This demon is something beyond you. Neither you or that lucky girl will be able to stop me after the summoning," he boasts.

And right on cue Gwen crashes through the stained glass window in full costume. She casts a shockwave of magical energy toward Hex. Dust is kicked up and wood is splintered, but Hex stands firm through the chaos. He counters by launching a flurry of books at Gwen. She narrowly manages to dodge the projectiles.

"Hex you're making a mistake! Think about the consequences of what you are about to do!" Gwen shouts back.

"Oh and you don't think I have?"

I feel the cords lax slightly. Yes, if she can just keep him distracted long enough.

"You would sacrifice your soul just for a little bit more power?"

"Do you know how black my soul is? I already have a nice warm seat down below. Why not make my journey there more fun? Why not bend the world to my image?" A shockwave from Hex kicks up the rug and more dust Gwen jumps out of the way.

"What about Charm? You still haven't told her the details of what this deal will mean. What will she think when she finds out you're about to sell her soul?"

The floor tears apart violently. Planks of wood, glass, and tile fly at Gwen. She narrowly roles to the ground as the debris shreds through the wallpaper and wood behind her, but she isn't quick enough. She winces from a dozen splinters that slice into her arm and tumbles to the ground.

"You dare think I would trick her! This is my sacrifice and my sacrifice only! You and her greed are the ones who are damning her. Can't you see I am trying to save her from my fate before it's to late?" He walks out of his summoning circle blinded by rage. And with that the cords loosen just enough.

I feel the cables that ensnared me strain once more, why does a library have to have so much rope and computer cables just lying around? I struggle in the new tighter snare.

"Now let me take my place!"

I flex my arm to get it in the right position wriggling it out through the rope and cable. I turn the knob to heat blast and slam the button. You're not going to hurt my cousin. It's hero time.

With a flash my skin turns to flame and molten rock. "Time to dance!" I open my smoldering hand. I shoot out a burst of flames at hex's feat. He skillfully jumps back from the miniature inferno.

"Stop!" He shouts back.

A volley of flames from my hand grows and rapidly crawls along the ground to the pentagram in the center of the room. Flame engorges and envelops the summoning circle.

"No!" he shouts.

The illuminated lines from Gwen, Hex, and Charmcaster's artifacts go dark. The snare around me goes limp falling to the ground.

"Y-you just started the final phase of the ritual," he stammers.

The bottom of the floor begins to sink, and an inferno belching charcoal smoke slowly wraps its way around the summoning circle. Despite the flame, an uncomfortable chill sweeps throughout the room. I look up to see a layer of frost encrusting the ceiling and spreading to the walls.

The smoke and vortex begins to grow more violent mixing with the flame. Another cracks and fissures grow across the ground glowing with orange and red embers. The concrete begins to bubble and warp, as a large indentation is formed in the center. Charmcaster remains aloof in her trance with even with the inferno about to engulf her.

Hex rushes forward. But he is tripped by the tremors that quake the building. Before he can regain his footing a bookcase tumbles over pinning Hex to the ground. He struggles and squirms spouting all sorts of incantation, but his staff remains dark and lifeless. The demon must be sucking the magical aura from everyone's artifacts.

"NO!" Hex shouts, vainly reaching outward toward the circle with his free hand.

Charmcaster sits in her calm tranquil state. A flurry of all white flower petals and black feather begin to materialize, flowing and mixing around her in the flurry of smoke between the ice and flame.

The double doors at the front of the darkened library swing open. It's grandpa. "Ben, Gwen, what did I tell you about waiting for… oh my god! We need to get out of here now!"

Grandpa rushes over to Gwen in a panic.

"Are you alright?" Grandpa says as he picks Gwen up.

"Yeah just a couple of bruises and cuts. Nothing that can't be fixed."

I turn to Charmcaster. The flames rise higher and higher, while the frost descends. I step forward.

"Ben what are you doing?"

"But," I glance into the anomaly and aura overtaking the circle; it grows more terrifying with each second. "What about Charmcaster and Hex?"

"Ben, an Arch Demon is a code black interdimensional creature! You can't fight it!"

"Please don't let it take her soul! She wasn't supposed to do this!" Hex squirms desperately attempting to break free.

Even with all she's done, she doesn't deserve this. If the summoning is completed her soul will be consumed and that creature will be free to roam the earth. I can't let that happen.

I shouldn't have chosen heat blast; if I attempt to fly her out I will burn her for sure.

A voice as chilling as the frost above enters my head. _Leave her._ No. Don't be a coward. I need to hurry. I frantically search the floor below. Think ben think.

"Ben!"

I look toward my hand, the flames licking the fibrous rope, it refuses to melt or burn. The rope.

Take the flame retardant rope and wrap it around my burning hands. I fly through the air keeping my makeshift mittens stretched out far away from my immolated body. I slope down and back up as I collide with charm caster knocking her above the flame and into a soft fabric couch.

"Ben, get out there now!"

I unwrap one of my hands and release flame marking and scorching glowing runes. I look above to see the frost recede and the flurry of smoke feather and petal dissipate, and around me the flames of the circle begin to weaken. It's working.

Then I hear a horrifying sound, the beeping and whining of the omintrix. I try to jump upward ejecting flame from my feet to vault over the circle, and a then flash of green light envelopes me. Transformed back into a simple human kid, I land with a loud _thud_. Quickly rising to my feet I make a mad dash to a small gap in the fire. With each step it rises higher and higher. I see Gwen and Grandpa shouting and waving. Grandpa rushes forward to grab me. Our hands connect and lock.

Then I feel a jerk and I am torn away by my arm. I trip and fall to the concrete, stupid clumsy legs. I reach out again.

Gwen is muttering spells from her book to no avail, while grandpa reaches out with his arm through the gap in the flame.

Come on you can get to him. The tugging returns to my arm. Don't stop now you almost have his hand. I'm sliding backward. I turn behind me; the rope is still wrapped around my arm is being sucked toward a fissure in the ground. Grandpa grabs my hand once more.

"Don't worry I've got you." He desperately tries to get a foothold on the marble floors to no avail. I feel us being dragged faster toward the fissure my hand begins to strain. The flower peddles and feathers reappear swirling through the air. An invisible force knocks grandpa backward.

"Grandpa!" I shout. Come on get this rope off. I pry between the fibers with my fingers and then it comes loose, yes. The rope flies backward and is consumed by the fissure. The fissure grows, the ground begins to cave in, and the force continues to pull me back.

Harsh squeaks are emitted as I slide across the floor. I scramble, clawing at every crack and edge on the cold tile floor. I can just barely get a grip in a fissure of the collapsing floor. I look behind me to see a deep depression in the ground. A void of pitch-black night rises from it surrounded by a vortex of smoke, feather, and flower.

No.

I feel my legs lift into the air.

No!

My sweaty hands begin to slip.

"No!" I scream.

I feel the tugging force become stronger. I turn again, my legs enveloped by flower and feather.

"NO!"

My hands give way.

"GRANDPA!" I flail in the air.

"Ben!" Gwen and Grandpa scream back narrowly jumping into the air over the flames. The last thing I see is them sprinting over the collapsing ground toward the portal. The flower and feather overtakes my vision. I try desperately to swipe them away.

"Stupid flowers! Get out of the way!"

The vortex stops and the debris slowly sink in mid air. I desperately search for a light, an opening, or something, but any trace of library has been replaced by a completely pitch black void. I struggle, waving my arms and kicking my legs, but I wont budge. There is nothing I can push off of with my arms or legs.

First the feathers and flowers begin to fall. Then I descend slowly along with the debris. Oh no. No what is that? A warm light opens below me. I stare below with my mouth gaping open. The light grows larger and closer, while the tornado of feathers and flowers returns. I don't want to go to the bad place. I didn't do anything I press the omnitrix multiple times. It remains bright red. Shut my eyes and cover my face. I don't want to see it.

Gently I touch some sort of warm surface lying in a fetal position with my arms wrapped around my face. Several seconds, then a minute, then another minute go by. I finally work up the courage to peek through my arms. Instead of a blasted wasteland of fire and brimstone I am greeted by wood planks, water, and forest bathed in an inky twilight greet me.

Stupid portal. Stupid watch. Stupid demon. Hex and Charm just had to summon that demon. The watch just had to time out. Now I'm stuck god knows where.

Okay just calm down and catch your bearings. I'm on a boat of some kind, its got a mast at its front and back, as well as large black iron pipe belching out a thick black smoke. Beyond the side rail I see river, woods, woods, and more woods.

"*Sigh* I'm completely lost."

Its okay don't panic. Grandpa and Gwen will follow me through. They'll probably know where we are.

"Grandpa!" I shout across the empty boat deck.

No response.

"Gwen!"

Nothing.

"Grandpa! Gwen!"

 _"They can't hear you._ " A pleasant voice whispers. I turn, all I see its deep greyish water illuminated in the moonlight. Not a soul in sight.

I start breath heavily. Calm down its just in your head you're hearing stuff that isn't real.

"Gwen! Grandpa!"

Silence.

"Gwen and Grandpa? Hello is anyone there?""

The voice returns _, "Oh don't worry they are fine."_

I begin to shiver. No. It couldn't be.

"Oh well look here, we got another nosy brat."

I turn back around to see a large man illuminated in the doorway. He dresses in white suit that looks golden in the light behind him, his neck, hands, and shaved head are covered in tattoos, a grin stretches across his face. He leans into the steel door his hand balled into a fist.

"Oh you want to go buddy!" I can't to see that smug smile turn to shock when he sees…rip jaws…the Omnitrix? It's not even red, it's just grey and lifeless.

"The Omnitrix?" I wail.

"Omni what?" The man shouts.

The voice spouts from behind. I turn back around again; no one. I turn my gaze forward to the man. At his side a pearl-handed revolver glints in the moonlight. And in his right hand dangles a hatchet. He slowly raises his ax into the warm light revealing the sharp blade is coated in a thick red liquid. Blood.

"It don't matter kid. You're too late. I already took care of the captain."

I begin to quiver.

"Who are you?"

" I'm just a guy trying to do an important job. Look kid it's nothing personal. If you stand nice and still I'll make it quick and painless." He stretches his left arm toward his side and raises the revolver. I take another step backward leaning against the rail. I can't move. I can't run. I can't speak. I can only stand in horror knowing what's about to happen. This is hell.

A door slams open three of men dressed wet suits and lugging sub machine guns pour out of the door to my left. All around the ship I hear splashing. Another man in dive gear emerges behind the white suited behemoth. "Boss we got a problem. The timer on the dynamite wasn't calibrated right. We need to jump now."

"Shit!"

Boom the ship rocks and shakes. I am knocked from the railing and into the water with a loud slosh.

"It's s-so c-cold!" I rise back up gasping for air. I see the man over the rail looking down toward me. I force myself back under into the frigid water a revolver round narrowly misses me splashing next to my shoulder. I swim and swim frantically. Am I still to closes to the ship? No they can't possibly see me when its this dark. I'm safe.

Then a powerful shockwave thrashes me through the water. I tumble and turn in the current. I bounce off the riverbed multiple times and feel my arm scrape against a rock. Which way is up which way is down? I swat through the water with my arms desperately trying to get my bearings. My lungs feel like they are being cooked. I finally stop tumbling and feel the surface of the riverbed. I push myself up and gasp for the sweet air. My view is dominated by the far a way ship, now a ragging inferno casting an orange glow upon the waters surface. All I can do is float on my back drifting in the current and staring at the blaze

I drift until the glow of the fire is gone. That patch of cattails should be good to hide in. I see nothing in the darkness surrounding my hiding spot. I attempt to pull myself out. No wait what if they got off the ship? I don't have anything to defend myself with. I slump back down into the muddy shoreline. Maybe just wait a few more minutes in the cat tails. I can't stop shivering. I feel so cold and exhausted. I stare at my warped reflection in the black water illuminated by an orange tinge, and my eyes begin to feel heavy. Maybe I could just rest for a moment.

I groggily awaken. My vision blurs as I attempt to pry my eyes open, but the heaviness returns and they begin to flutter once more. I was supposed to be doing something. Something important. Think Ben think.

"Wake up a cheery yet masculine voice says." Dad? No it sounds too soft, but still familiar.

"You wouldn't want to be late for our special guest?"

That's right I was preparing for someone. My eyes jolt open. The room is bright and colorful. Each wall is covered in dozens of ribbons and bows. In the chairs to the sides sit two stuffed animals. It is a room so alive but not a soul in sight.

Wait that voice I heard it before. It was on the ship. My eyes frantically dart around the room, I glance everywhere looking for the source of the voice. Then I see a single rose peddle.

"What do you think of the décor? Has this been all you desired?"

Feather and flower begin to fall around me. A familiar chill enters the room. My body shivers as the cold creeps through every nerve in my body. I look at my arm in vain hope that it returned, but the omnitrix is still gone. My hand begins to change, it turning pale porcelain white, almost if the life was being sucked out of me.

Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!

"*Gasp*"

Where am I? It was just all just a nightmare. I feel something slick like plastic or a leaf slide off my arm. I look down at my shirt stained with cold muddy water. My pants and arms are caked in mud. Gahh Its so slimy and gross. I dip my hands in the water and do my best to bush it all off, its probably going to get all in the… the omnitrix it's gone. What happened to the omnitrix?

I wade my way through the mud, frantically searching for the omnitrix. I'm still sopping wet. This can't be happing. Then I see the black slick plastic material. I grab the omnitrix and try to place it back onto my arm. It slips off back into the water. Try as I might the omintrix won't latch on. It just sits there loose and lifeless. Is it dead?

 _"Now don't be sad, you won't need that silly toy here."_

I frantically look around. I'm still alone. I stuff the watch in my soggy pants pockets and trudge out of the river bed as fast as I can and onto the dusty dirt road.

I don't have Gwen and Grandpa; I don't have the omintrix; and the arch demon… it can hear my thoughts. It was in my dreams. Wait how can it? What if… what if it thought I summoned it? Every part of my body quivers with fear. I don't want to loose my soul.

 _"You don't have anything to fear from me. I have an important job for a hero like you,"_ says the voice.

"Get out of my head!" I scream at the lonely forest

I look around for any way to get back. I sprint towards the woods along the dirt road as fast as I can. I have to get away from him. I run for almost a minute before the woods begin to clear, and I see some small houses starting to line the road. A town. Gwen and Grandpa must have gone to this town after they couldn't find me. Yeah that's it.

As I continue to run Houses made of warm red brick, grey stone, and painted white wood crop up on either side of the gravel road. They look so old, they aren't run down they look like there from a history book or from the historical section of the tourist towns we went to. Far off in the distance I hear an unintelligible mixing of sound, but the streets here are almost completely empty. What few people are here, dress weird.

"Excuse me young sir." A man says in a stuffy English accent.

I turn to see small family of three approaching. They're all dressed up like they came from a wedding or something. The middle-aged wears a tan suit with white pants carrying a cane at his side. His teenage son is dressed in a more dower dark suit with and top hat of green, while he wears green and black striped tie. Accompanying them is middle-aged woman in dark green dress. She has silver hair with a slight yellow ting, and she has that stern expression a schoolteacher face.

"Has anyone seen my Grandpa or my cousin?" I ask in my best attempt to mask my confusion and fear.

They all look at me puzzled. I stare at there clothing. They aren't just dress clothes it's almost like they stepped out of an old black and white photo.

Then it hits me. Did I Time travel? How will Grandpa and Gwen be able to track me to here if they're on the other side still? Wait, what if they jumped through as well and got trapped in a different time?

"Please has anyone seen them?" I repeat more desperately.

"Are you an American by chance?" The woman asks.

A cold sweat drips down the side of my face. It must be during the revolution or something.

"Uhh I'm a redcoat I swear! Please don't burn me as a witch."

I catch a glimpse of bewilder faces I flee away down the cobblestone road. Think Ben think, they must be here somewhere. The houses grow larger and closer together. More people accumulate on the sides of the road all dressed in antique clothing. People, people, and more people not a car in sight. Wait is that a horse? No, not just one horse, but horses along with carriages. How far back have I gone? The mass of people continues emerge and grow. The mob flows in one direction: the town center. If Gwen and Grandpa went anywhere it must have been here.

I make my way through the immense mob of people into the town square, shops line the first floor of each street while dozens of flimsy stands fill the streets. I cover my nose it wreaks. It smells like a sweaty locker room filled with fruits and perfumes.

In the crowd I see it. A short cut of orange hair, a blue shirt, and white pants. I push my way through the mass of people.

"Gwen!" I shout.

"Eh watch it."

"Sorry." I apologies.

"Gwen!" I shout again.

"That brat just pushed me."

"Sorry, my bad."

"Gwen!" I run forward as fast as I can toward the mane of red.

I wrap my arms around her. "Gwen! You have no idea how glad I am to see you dork." Instantly the crowd's gaze shifts toward us. Faces gawk with horror.

Murmurs rise from the crowd.

"What did he just say?"

I look closer and notice the shirt is a light bluish grey blazer, and his pants are almost like white kakis. The kid's head swivels toward me; its all wrong the nose is too large, the eyes are a deep blue, and it is rather boyish; he isn't Gwen.

"Get off of me." He shoves me backward. I fall hard onto the cobblestone. He jogs slowly toward a wiry man, plump woman, and little girl all dressed in gaudy dress clothes.

"Sorry I thought you were…"

"Mum he tried to pick pocket me and cursed at me." His rather woman steps forward in her long dark gown with puffed up shoulder pads, her wide brim sun hat cast a dark sinister shadow over her scowled tomato red face.

"What did you call my son!?"

"What? All I did was call him dork."

The crowd gasps.

"That boy deserves a smack."

"No wait- I didn't?" I attempt to pick myself up off the road, but I collapse shivering, hypothermia is kicking in. I turn up to see a man in a dark black over coat and top hat. He firmly grips a wooden baton in white gloves. Annoyed strained eyes lie beneath his bushy eyebrows, and a tired frown droops beneath his mustache. A blinding shield adorns his top hat and coat glinting in the sunlight.

"Eh wot's going on here?"

"Constable this little foul mouthed wretch just tried to pickpocket my son."

"Oh he did now?"

"I…I…" I can feel tears welling up.

"Yah think just cause yah a kid don't mean da law applies to yah?" The policeman shouts.

I reach toward my arm instinctively; all I see is my own skin. It's been only a month since I got the omnitrix, but it feels like it was always their something that was always a part of me. I look around; the entire town must be staring at me. I begin to choke and snivel. It's gone. It's actually gone. They're gone too. I can't hold back any longer; tears flow forth from my eyes.

"*Sob* I-I-I J-Just wanna go home." I howl.

"Oh quit yah blubbering."

"Please no. I just thought he was my cousin Gwen *snivel* where's Gwen and Grandpa are they? *Sob* p-please they g-gotta be here!"

"Officer stop. He's very confused and tired." A man's voice booms. I turn to see the man in kaki.

"That doesn't excuse his behavior, my Lord."

"That's because he's not from here, you know how ill mannered they can be across the pond."

"Wot?"

"He's one of the Americans from the steamer. Can't you tell by his accent and odd clothes?"

The crowd begins to mumble and gossip around me.

No this is bad. Please don't let it be 1776 or whenever the war of 1812 happened.

"What's your name?" The man says gently.

"B-Ben, Ben Tennyson." I blurt out. Oh no why did I say that?

"Oy, Constable Fredrick! Tennyson was a name on da boat!" A middle-aged fishmonger blurts out from the closest stand.

"You stayed out all night in those rags? You must be so cold." The woman who was just scolding me now feigns.

"My god, how did you survive? That thing was set ablaze." A man blurts out in exasperation.

"I-I-I. I-fell. It's Hex's fault." I feel rage boil inside of me.

"Who is this Hex?" the constable asks.

"H-He tried to summon a d-emon and d-did t-this. There were m-men on the b-boat with guns and said something a-about d-dynamite." I growl still shaking from the cold water. Gasps and frantic muttering erupt from the crowd. "Sabotage?" "Anarchists?" "Occultists?"

"Please l-look…G-Gwen and Grandpa?"

"Have you seen them since the accident?" The constable asks.

"They were on t-the other side of p-portal."

The crowd looks at me in somber silence.

"Burned to death, what a horrible way to go." Someone whispers from the crowd.

"N-no they're not dead. T-they're just not h-here. P-please you h-have…"

"I'm sorry sonny, but I don't think they made…"

"Constable." The man in kaki shouts while crossing his arms across his neck.

"*Sob* you d-don't under s-stand they wouldn't leave m-me. T-They'll be here s-soon." I snivel. Gwen must know a way to re open it or find me. Unless... No… If they followed after me through the portal they would have arrived just after the ship exploded.

Tears rush uncontrollable from my eyes. I bury my head into my arms wailing.

"Shssh don't cry. It's going to be all right." The silver haired woman crouches by my side and takes my hand.

"You're getting hypothermia from the Thames. We need to get you into warmer clothes. Why don't you stay with us until we get this all sorted out."

I grip her hand tightly. It feels warm. It reminds me of the dream.

"O-ok. *Snivel*" I feel so embarrassed and ashamed. I follow the three shivering all the way. I feel myself lifted in manage to climb into the back of the carriage. As I slump over in the back cold and shaking. A warm blanket is handed to me. I look up toward the teenager who gave it to me; he seems a little shocked by all of this as well. I don't think he knows how to feel about me. Just going about your day shopping spending time with family; then some weird kid from another country and time has to ruin it all.

The horses whinny and stomp the carrying the carriage across the coble stone road. As the cobblestone gives way to gravel the houses transform back into woods. I recognize it; it's the same path I took into town.

We make a turn at the small boating dock and follow the road down the river. More docks appear and the woods begin to subside. The burnt out skeleton of a massive ship bow sticks out of the water. Smaller fishing vessels skim and raise pieces from the water, as men with drills and axes begin to scrap the un-charred wood and steel.

"W-were t-there any other survivors?"

"Only one other person was found alive, but they haven't said much about her." the young man says.

Gwen?

"What d-did she l-look l-like…"

"I saw a glimpse of her, she had brown hair almost the same color as yours." He says.

"Edward not now." The middle-aged man says coldly from across the carriage

"He has a right to know father," he reply's back just annoyed.

Not Gwen. I don't know whether that is good or bad. I'm too tired to even think about it.

I begin to slump back over. My eyes begin to flutter. I think back to the dream, the demon was there. No I can't go to sleep. I don't want to hear it, or worse see it.

I peer out the window eyes forced open as wide as possible. I keep my mind running with thoughts. Remember Ultraman and Captain Boomerang comics. Remembering Saturday morning cartoons. Remember all the good times with Gwen and Grandpa. Don't think of anything that will remind you of that monster.

The trees disappear and are replaced by an open field enclosed by a gate. I peer my head farther toward the window, and a large mansion engulfs my vision.

"This is where you live?" I ask.

"Yes. It isn't the largest manor in the country but it's more then enough for us."

"Wait, are you the King and Queen?"

The woman giggles, "No, but we are close to Victoria and her family."

"I am sorry we didn't give you a proper introduction my dear boy; we are the Midfords: nobles and knights of the British Empire."


	2. Chapter 2: His Hero's Contract

Day 1

Knights? I clutch the lifeless omintrix in my pocket just a bit tighter. "Forever Knights?" No I shouldn't have said that.

"What?"

"Um knights, so, you joust, wear armor, and stuff?" I can't help but sound nervous.

"It's more of a ceremonial position. We don't really joust either, but all of us fence. In fact Francis won a competition recently."

The carriage comes to a halt. Beyond the confines I it's hear the driver shout. The carriage door flings open revealing a maid in a maroon dress and apron, her hair is light brown hair and darker brown eyes.

She bows, "My, Lady and Lord?" She looks back up toward me a little confused. I try to make my way out of the carriage but loose my balance. The woman catches me as I collapse.

"Paula we have a an emergency. This is Benjamin. He has hypothermia and has suffered a traumatic experience. Please take him to the guest room and get him a change of clothes."

I woman guides me through the massive oak doors of the mansion. She hoists my arm over her shoulder and braces me. Everything is such a blur. Warm colored walls adorned trimmed with wood. Every room is a massive and cavernous lined with of paintings, pottery, and sculptures.

When we reach the door, all the energy in my body is gone. Is it the hypothermia or the demon?

"Just stay right there. I will get you some fresh clothes."

I stand shivering in soaked damp clothes, eyeing the bed for what feels like an eternity. I want to sleep so badly, I need to sleep, but I'm so terrified. She springs through the door with a set of old fashioned button down baggy pajamas and a towel. She gracefully places them upon the nearest dresser.

"Do you need any help?"

"N-no I'm f-fine."

She softly closes the door. When I'm sure she's gone I peel off my waterlogged T-shirt and cargos pants. I wrap in the towel and rub my hair with the thick fabric until it is dry and messy again. Rapidly put on the new set of pajamas and fall onto the bed. My eyes begin to flutter again; I stare at my clothes on the wooden floor. Ugh… I really shouldn't leave them there. A chill runs through my hands as I pick up the soggy clothes. The omnitrix.

How could I be so stupid? I need to hide it. I wrench the Omnitrix out; the interface is still obsidian black. I press down frantically on the pitch-black circle while fumbling with the clothes, nothing.

I hear a knock on the door.

Where is a good spot to hide it? Think Ben think. The door creaks open. I pull out the drawer and shove the omintrix inside.

Paula walks through the door with a wide grin. "Oh Benjamin, sit down and rest I can get those for you."

"Um thanks," I smile sheepishly as Paula door shuts softly.

I slowly walk back over to the bed. I hesitate staring at the sheets. My eyes feel so heavy, but can I risk that thing stealing my soul. I look back toward the drawer. I can't risk someone taking the omintrix.

I sit down on the bed and breathe out deeply. What am I supposed to do? I slump over on my side; my eyes stay glued to the drawer across from me. I want to get up but I can't find the strength to move.

My eyes strain and flutter; I need to stay awake. I need to stay awake. I need…

I'm in the void again. This is bad. This is very bad.

"You probably have a lot of questions about our contract." The voice sends a chill down my spine.

"I didn't make a contract with you!" I shout in the darkness.

"Benjamin, you were the one to initiate the ceremony."

How did he know my name? Stay calm stay calm just…

"I-I didn't, it was Hex. H-he made the circle…" I blurt out panicking.

"What a pitiful man. Why would I want someone like that for this contract?"

I shake turning my head in every direction. I can feel it all around me. I know it is here in the shadows. Was this was all planned? Did he want me the whole time?

"Such a shame. A powerful magician who wants nothing more then that, more power. A man who wants to see the world burn for no reason other then he enjoys it. No vengeance behind that wrath. No lust for dignity to go along with that power. This is why I prefer someone like his apprentice," the demon's voice worms its way into my ear. Oh man I'm going to be sick.

As cover my mouth an look at my still bare arm. Instantly my fear turns to rage.

"What did you do to the omnitrix?" I scream out toward the void.

"Have you ever thought about how much energy it takes to run that little trinket of yours?"

"No," I say coldly under my breath.

"Well it is more then a cellphone battery can hold. That device has to chemically react every single one of your cells, deconstructing and then rebuilding your body each time you slam down on that button. Now you could scale down fission reactor or even fusion reactor the size of a cellphone battery, but that would be rather unsafe for something to wear on your arm now wouldn't it?

It also has to provide additional organic material to build those new cells; matter cannot be created or destroyed, and changing from a adolescent 75 pound child to a juvenile 400 pound Tetramand requires a substantial amount of mass. So, the inventor of that device found a rather ingenious solution; drawing ambient power and a store of mass within other timelines and pocket dimensions, or what has been know for thousands of years by the occult as magic.

I can control where that power goes. I can turn it on and off however I please."

"Give me it back!" I scream.

"I don't think you are in really any position to bargain at the moment."

"No listen this is a mistake. You got it all wrong I'm not supposed to be here." I say frantically.

"No you weren't. That Charmcaster girl would have been perfect, but you were the one to complete the ceremony, and you were the one to take her place in the circle. The contract still stands and it falls on you."

The chill begins to crawl back down my spine. I slowly back away I turn only to see more of the void stretching endlessly.

"P-please I d-don't." I stutter. Oh god. Oh god. No you can fight this. I widen my stance and tighten up. I'm not going down without a fight, with or without the omnitrix.

"I'm not letting you take my soul creep!" I shout to the void.

A chuckle reverberates through the void, "I see you misunderstand. This is not a Faustian contract."

"A what?"

"An agreement between a human and a demon. Simple really, the human gives their soul while the demon gives what ever a mortal desires."

"And why should I trust you? What if you're already trying to entrap me in a fust… faasti… soul contract."

"Making a such a soul contract is a very serious affair, the mortal must know the full cost, and the demon must approve of their desires. And, I am not a glutton Benjamin; I only take one Faustian contract at a time."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Wait? What do you need me for?" I ask.

"I am very powerful Benjamin, but I am not omnipotent. I have certain blind spots and I am humble enough to recognize them. Do you know what happens to mortals who dies before Faustian contract can be completed?"

"*Gulp*…Y-you take their soul?"

"No. I do not consume mortal soul unless it my end of the contract is fulfilled. Most mortals are foolish and will give their souls away for simple petty things, goods and services, contracts I can fulfill easily. However, *Chuckle* my current master desires something more difficult to obtain… *Sigh*… and both his desire and position makes him a vulnerable target for some rather powerful and dangerous people. If he dies all my efforts go to waste."

"No, I am not helping you eat someone's soul," I mutter under strained breath.

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women are merely players: they have there entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts… do you know who wrote that?"

"Shakespeare?"

"Very good… I'm surprised."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No. All I am asking you to do is to simply take up a new role upon this stage of life. A role that will save many innocent souls and while helping me complete my latest contract. Once you have completed this short role you can put all that you have done out of your mind and go back to your black and white morals."

Contempt and anger courses through every nerve and muscle in my body.

"I don't care what your summoner did. I don't care what you offer me. I am not helping you take anyone's soul!" I shout back toward the darkness.

Suddenly a flood of light flows forth from the darkness. The inky black is cut away revealing a familiar room and a familiar face. Gwen!

She looks up from the sink. "Ben?"

"Gwen!" I shout.

"Grandpa Ben's back!" She shouts almost like she was expecting me.

I rush toward the portal with my arms out stretched. I knew she would find a way to get me back.

"Ow!" I collide into the portal with a loud thump. My arms vibrate and course with pain.

She begins to sob.

"Ben are you okay?" She chokes through the tears.

"*Groan*… yeah I'm fine. I just have to get through here. You have to have say a spell or something."

I rise again and try to reach out again only to find my hand up pressed against an invisible surface. This stupid portal is all that separates me from home. From the corner of my eye I see grandpa talking with someone just outside the door.

"Look it's fine. I just have to get through this portal." I press my entire weight against the invisible wall but it's like concrete.

Tears begin to stream down her face. I try to calm her down the best I can. "I'm fine it's only been a day. I'm sure we'll be able to…"

"You were gone for a whole week. Grandpa called everyone from the inter dimensional and paranormal departments non-stop. I tried reading through every spell and incantation I could. We thought you were gone forever. And, then last night…

Oh god it's exactly like you said, I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"Please just listen to me you're going to be fine. You're back and all that matters." What is she talking about? I'm not fine I'm trapped with this thing.

An icy chill fills the room. The darkness to rise blotting out the bathroom.

I press against the portal. "Gwen. He's coming! You have to get me out of here."

"Ben you don't get it, you're already back," She says brushing away the tears. The blotches grow on the looking glass, burnt out blackened bubbles on an over exposed photo.

"You're not making any sense! Gwen! Please!" I shout slamming my fists against the invisible wall.

"Please I want to tell you more, but… look you're going to be all right. You'll be back soon don't worry I will write to you just like you told me."

"No! Gwen!"

And then she freezes. No sound just or movement, just a still rapidly fading image. I desperately try to grab the window to Gwen. Within a few seconds portal disintegrates into the inky black. I stroke and claw at in front of me desperately hoping they press up against the surface obscured by darkness, a I slump to the floor and bury my head into my arms. This can't be happening.

"Now about that contract."

"Stop taunting me!"

"I don't mean to taunt you."

"You took everything from me! You took my summer! My family! You took the omnitrix!" I shout. He took the only thing that made me feel like I was worth something. I'm going to make you pay.

"Now don't get angry. You will still get to play hero, and I promise to return you home once your contract is complete. You heard your cousin; you were only gone a week relative to them."

I glare up toward the disembodied voice and shout through my sobbing. "You made them think I was dead for a week!"

"I would have made it sooner, but that was the closest time to your departure the lay lines would allow for. When you complete your duties you will be transported back to your family at approximately 9 pm 5 days after our contract."

"I want to go home and I want my watch now!"

"Not yet."

"Are you kidding me right now? How am I supposed to do anything without it?"

"Oh you will get to use it, but we have to lay out some ground rules. For one thing we're in the country where a certain group was founded. A certain group that both of us know all too well would desire something like your omnitrix."

"The Forever Knight?"

"Correct. There are also other organization in the nobility; organizations far nastier then the knights who would try and use your trinket to summon… well much worse things then me. And, of course I wouldn't want you to use that device to attack my master or some poor soul who you think might be them.

So , for your safety, my master's, and society as a whole that trinket will only work in the dead of night when I allow it; unless of course you are in immediate danger. "

"Is Mr. Mid..."

The demon cuts me off, "And, you should not be worried about the Midford's, their knightly order has nothing to do with the one you fear."

I sigh, "so I work with you 5 days and that's it?" Okay Ben you can stand this.

"No, you work with me until your contract has been fulfilled."

I clench my fists. "How long?"

"A month, maybe two or three, possibly a year if things are slow enough, I really can't say for certain."

"A year!" I can't be stuck here a year.

"The time here doesn't matter. You will still have the rest of your summer minus a week once you return."

"But, thats a whole year!"

"You shall be duly compensated for your services."

"You kidnap me for up to a year, expect me to help you steal someone's soul, and you think you can actually compensate me?!"

"I understand how unfortunate this situation is for you Benjamin. I am happy to add a rewards to the original contract or leave it as it is."

"What could you possibly offer me?" I say coldly.

"For starters the originally offer still stands, redemption."

Did he say what I thought? "Redemption?" I snicker.

"Yes, redemption?"

Redemption, I can't believe this. My snicker turns into a loud uncontrollable giggle. "You think I need redemption?" I ask to the darkness.

"What will you do once the summer ends?"

I stop laughing as faint glimmers of memories return to my mind. Only a month and a half, no less then that now and I return to school. I return to the nightmare.

"The other children don't like you do they?"

"You don't know anything about me."

"Oh but I do. Part of the contract gives me access to some surface level memories and emotions, a sort of background check so to speak. And from what I can feel you need redemption just as much as that girl."

My eyes jolt open, and I feel my cheeks rush red with blood.

"I did not want to delve too deep nor could I, but from what I have gathered for the past five years you have been felt misery.

"I don't need your redemption," I reply.

"Oh Benjamin after so many millennia I am really good at reading people, and you are like an open book. You seem angry and frustrated, not just by this but I sense a great deal of residual angst from before the summoning. I sense anxiety and terror about your summer ending. You seem also so very consumed by playing hero but equally terrified.

So let me take a crack at it. Besides your family you have so few people you could even call acquaintances. You had no interests or hobbies besides your comic books and manga. You squandered your time in school getting Cs when you could have been getting Bs or even As. You acted like the clowns you fear in the vain hope to get some attention, but instead were met with the taunts. You were a piece of the puzzle that never fit in."

I scowl clenching my fists tighter.

"Then you got that trinket from the stars. You tried to emulate the heroes you admired. Might make right. Good is good. Bad is bad. Such a simple black and white worlds where the hero fights crime while never addressing the real issues that cause villainy to occur and grow in the first place."

"I am not doing it. You can't make me, so stop trying to manipulate me."

"You are right."

"So, eventually you'll have to find someone else to take my place. If Charmcaster was so willing to do it for you why not take her."

" I honestly was considering using you and that device as a way to take her…

…but I thought that would be impractical. But, I suppose I could make it work."

Wait did I just convince him to let me go? Demons were always shown to be aggressive lawyers or something, not this. This demon acted like some sort of passive aggressive school councilor.

"However, your omnitrix stays here with me."

"You can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because it's mine."

"Finding something doesn't make it yours. And, based on what I have seen it is too dangerous for you to posses."

"I stopped people from getting mugged, killed in accidents, and murdered. I stopped Vilgax when no one else would! I might have even saved the world at yellowstone! How am I dangerous!"

A low chuckle fills the air "The little things matter as well. For example you have used that device for petty selfish things haven't you?"

I glance down at my feet, and I feel my cheeks flush red.

"Come on admit it," the demon taunts.

"Well yeah, but how is that hurting anyone?"

"It shows that you lack self control. You're impulsive, and impulsive people with power tend to make regrettable mistakes."

"I would never hurt anyone on purpose."

"Are you sure about that?" it asks.

"Yes!" I shout.

"I touched a nerve didn't I? Who is it? Who made you angry?"

"No one," I mumble.

"Your angry at them aren't you. I can feel it. One of their names is just on the tip of my tongue, Cash? No, that can't be right."

"I don't care about them," my voice squeaks with embarrassment and shame more then I thought it would.

"You don't? Your tone indicates otherwise."

"Look I don't like them, ok. They bully me a lot."

"What have they done to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I say rub my arm and looking nervously down at my shoes.

"Now that you have the omnitrix what do you plan on doing to them?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh you have never thought about framing them for something? Getting them in trouble and expelled? Maybe blame them for some graffiti, or use one of your star kind to frame them for arson?" the demon asks so with a disgustingly innocent tone.

"I wouldn't do that!" Maybe I thought about it once… or twice… but they were just thoughts… "Besides it wouldn't matter," I continue.

"And why is that?" it asks.

"I reported them for hurting me. And who got detention? Not the star baseball player and the class president, but the weird kid. It's always the weird kid's fault isn't that right? Even if I get swirly in the bathroom stall, I must have done something to provoke them," I sigh heavily. Stop what are you doing? Don't think about it. You're just going to get angry. You're just doing what he wants.

"That must make you angry."

"Yeah why wouldn't it." Don't think about the week before school ended.

"Do you think you can control that anger?"

"Of course I can!" Don't think about what Gwen found.

"I can tell from your expression you've already fantasized about hurting them."

"I would… n-never… just shut up!" I have thought about it though.

"The physical abuses is just part of it though. It's the hopelessness of it all."

"I said Shut up!" I shout simmering with rage. A flood of memories return. Layers and layers of pain and anguish. All of them lead to what happened before school let out.

"What will happen when they actually cross the line? What happens when they actually hurt you. What if they they manage to break something instead of just bruising you. Will the teachers finally do something? Or will you break something in return?"

""SHUT UP! I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I'm going to give them what they deserve! Nobody is going to believe them just like no one believed me! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Is it!?"

I cover my mouth. No why did I say that?

The void is utterly silent. No commentary or taunting. The darkness remains silent for a full minute. It got what it wanted: an excuse to keep what is mine.

"I wonder what their corpses will look like when they cross that line; burnt to a crisp, cut to pieces, crushed and mangled beyond recognition? Not just the dregs, but all the others who shunned and abandoned you? Have you ever heard of going postal? Mass shootings? Normal men and women just lose it for long enough that they do the unthinkable? But, that trinket that tempts you is far more dangerous then a gun, and its always on your arm ready to use when even when you are blinded by rage. Trust me Benjamin I am doing you a favor."

Tears begin to well up in my eyes. "Please you don't understand. I wouldn't do that! I didn't want to do it when I got the Omnitrix I honestly didn't. But they... they..."

"They did something to you didn't they? They crossed the line recently? And, you just found out about it?" asks curiously.

"No. You just made me angry and say things that I wouldn't do," I try and lie. Pretend like its going to be fine when I get back. Not to think about the week before school ended. Not to think about how they blackmailed me into being their little slave.

"Please give me it back. This summer was the first time in almost a year I actually felt good. Its been the best time of my life and you had to snatch it all away just like one of your souls..." I sob and beg on the ground.

"The omintrix actually makes me feel like I could be something more then a punching bag. I promise I wont hurt them." I snivel.

Only silence responds. I wait, and wait, and wait.

"Who am I kidding. No matter what I do I will always be a freak. I can't get on any sports teams. All the teachers hate me. I can't barely get one or two people to talk to me at lunch. And now... now when I go back they'll think I'm a bigger freak."

What did they do?

"They... they stole a comic I was writing and drawing, they thought it was a scrapbook for a class project. But..."

I pause.

"...they also took my diar- journal."

"That is interesting I wouldn't have expected you to actually write out a comic let alone have diary." The voice returns with a pleasant comforting tone.

"It's not a diary!" I shout before breaking down further into a sob.

"...They said they would show them to everyone if I didn't do what they wanted. I gave them my piggy bank; I let them wedgie me without even a struggle; I even let them dump soda and trash on me in the lunch room. *snivel* They gave me them back, but they took pictures of everything and them posted all to myspace." I bawl uncontrollably.

"... And the worst part is *snivel*... Gwen found out before I did... *snivel* She tried to hide it from me for three weeks... They ruined my life... *sob* Why?" I feel so pitiful. It feels so good to get it off my chest though. Three days I tried to ignore it. Tried to not make a big deal about it. I acted like it never happened. I didn't tell mom or dad, I didn't tell grandpa, I barely even talked to Gwen after she showed me it. And now, here I spilling out everything before the archdemon who kidnapped me.

A warmth begins to crawl through my back. The snivels and shakes stop. I feel calm again.

"If you work with me you will do more far more good for the world then evil. You will get to play your game of hero. If my master does not get what he desires thousands may die that shouldn't, and dangerous people meant to die won't before it is too late. In effect you are saving the world you know again, but in a different way, in a different time. You are laying the groundwork for what it should be. Contary to what you may have heard, we demons like a certain amount of order and good; instability is horrible for cultivating tasty souls."

I cringe at his last sentence.

"You will learn how to deal with the complicated morality of the world. If you can't handle that petty act the dregs did to you, how will you be able to control yourself when you have to deal with the darker side of the criminal world such as human traffickers and serial killers."

It pauses. I feel something brush through my hair. I look up to see a white disembodied glove. Lay upon my scalp. I want to reach up and smack it away, but its warm touch makes me feel like everything is going to be alright again.

"I will be forever grateful for your services. And in exchange I will fix your life, something that normally cost a soul.

I can take those thoughts away Ben. All the hatred, all that anger, and angst. I can make Cash and J.T. stop bothering you without even harming them or anyone else in your time. I can make you normal; better then normal; imagine even being somewhat popular."

My eyes light up slightly. Popular? I could be one of the cool kids?

"You will never be lonely again. You will always have friends to lean on. I can make you fit the puzzle that you have always wanted to be a part of. I will redeem you in their eyes."

The voice pauses for a moment.

"But most importantly I will give you something more to live for then that device."

The hand retracts and unfolds above my head.

"So do we have a deal?"


End file.
